


Mirror, Mirror

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Walking On Air [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Nick channelling a certain someone, cursing, plans put into action, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Nick is in a bad mood... or:How Hank knows that his partner has spent a longer than sensible amount of time in a certain blutbad's presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Sean's and Nick's early days but something else that wouldn't leave my mind.

 

Mirror, Mirrror:

 

“So you were really holed up with Monroe in his attic from Friday to Sunday evening?” 

“Yes. With Sean away for the weekend and all of Monday it sounded like a good plan but... oh, hell, it wasn't.” 

Hank doesn't know, if he should feel glee or pity at that revelation but when Nick looks at him with a mix of moroseness and puppy dog eyes he decides on pity with a touch of malicious glee.

“As long as you survived.” 

“Barely, but yes. Just remind me never to agree to something like that again.”

“Done. Now let's go. There's a case waiting for us.”

“Oh joy.” That's the most deadpan thing Hank has ever heard his partner say and it reminds him of someone. He cannot place who that may be but that tone definitely rings a bell. Shrugging he grabs his jacket and heads out of precinct after his partner.

>>>

Nick has arrived at work in a truly black mood today, so all in all it's not unusual that now, hours later, when they are in some dingy hell hole of a building and chasing a suspect Nick goes into full Grimm mode in no time at all. It's become clear quickly that the man in question is wesen, a reinigen to be exact. Add to that the fact that they know he's been doing away with a few corpses in exchange for money and you know that the local Grimm is in no mood for games. 

They follow him into one of the flats on third floor, where Nick catches him just before he can escape through the open window. He pulls him back by the scruff of his shirt, propels him around and shoves him backwards against the window ledge. 

Hank stands back when there's a short scuffle, before his Grimm partner has their perp grabbed by the front of his shirt and held precariously close to the window.

_Oh, no. Nick is **so**  not in the mood for a suspect's attempts at weaselling his way out of persecution. _

He's confident that Nick won't do anything too drastic. He's just a little stressed out from helping their veggie wolf sorting through all the crap that accumulated in his attic over God knows what amount of time and severely irritated and disgusted by this stringy little man, who conducts not so little shady business with corpses.

 

“Listen to me, dude, either you tell me right now, who paid you to get rid of those bodies or, I swear to you, I'll commit an act of defenestration on you!!”

His menacing growl is met not by fear but by two twin looks of slack jawed confusion. This is not at all satisfying! The Grimm sighs and does a Monroe worthy eye-roll.

“Oh, come on, guys! Doesn't that ring a bell at all? Defenestration? No?”

Another long suffering sigh and a look of profound irritation that Hank knows from somewhere.

“Didn't you do history in school?” When the reinigen tries to wriggle out of Nick's grip he's only grabbed tighter and unceremoniously pushed just a bit farther out of the window.

“Your common knowledge is deplorable, dudes. The Defenestration of Prague in 1618... it started the 30 years War! You have to know that.” 

His partner waves a hand around to illustrate his point – which frightens Larry Edgecombe (their suspect) into nearly peeing himself as he sees one of the hands keeping him from falling wave instead of grabbing him. Meanwhile Nick shoots Hank a last exasperated look before turning his full attention back to their perp. 

“Anyway, where were we?” 

He smiles succinctly which looks positively disturbing given his current mood.

By now Hank feels a bit creeped out. Not, mind you, because he thinks his partner will throw their suspect out of the window but because he knows now, why Nick's speech patterns, gestures and facial expressions feel eerily familiar. It is as if he sees Monroe acting through Nick's body and, honestly, that's creepy as shit!!

The Afro-American is pulled out of his reverie by their perp speaking, more like squeaking up:

“What is that guy talking about?! He's crazy! Take him away from me, please, man!”

The reinigen turns to look at Hank in appeal but the Detective makes no move to restrain his 'crazy Grimm' and instead just shakes his head at their antics. By now he has caught on to the meaning of Nick's words so he says:

“Don't worry, Edgecombe, he's not crazy. He's just in a bad mood. But what he wanted to tell you was this: If you do not tell him what he wants to know he'll throw you out of that nice open window.”

“He cannot do that! He's a cop!” 

In panic the already squeaky voice reaches uncomfortable heights.

“He's not here as a cop but as a Grimm and believe me, he's not in the mood to play games. You have to know that he's been holed up in an attic with a blutbad for a whole weekend so, if I were you, I wouldn't bet on high patience levels.” 

 

Needless to say, ten minutes later they have their information and another perp arrested. 

>>>

They are sitting in their favourite bar for an after work beer when Hank decides to point out something that's been nagging him ever since their encounter with the Reinigen:

“Did you really explain the history of throwing people out of a window to a perp to make him talk?”

“No, I tried to make him talk by holding him halfway out of a window. The explanation was just an added bonus to emphasize my point. But yeah, why not?” 

Nick looks completely unconcerned while Hank feels inclined to do the Monroe eye-roll.

“I don't know. Maybe because channelling Monroe should be against the law?” 

For a moment there's only confusion, then understanding dawns on the Grimm's face and he groans loudly. Going beet red Nick lets his head clunk onto the bar. 

“I did, didn't I?"

"Jep, you did. Not that I want to rub it in, but you used sarcasm like others do sugar, you started spouting random historical facts and let's not forget that epic eye-roll."

"It's all  _his_  fault!” His words are slightly muffled by face mashing the bar top.

“Whose fault, Monroe's or the Captain's?”

Nick pushes his head back up to look at his partner.

“Monroe's... or maybe not... I don't know which one of them! And I don't know how that damned wolf managed to rope me into it but the more I think about it the more I recognize a certain Prince's signature in all this.” 

“Oh man, no offence, but against those two you were simply outwitted.” 

They drink to that, shaking their heads and showing matching grins of fond exasperation. 

>>>

Later that evening Nick looks into Sean's and his postbox when he gets home, only to find a note written on decidedly high quality paper. It is written in his zauberbiest's elegant script and says:

 

_> > Revenge is a dish best served cold, mon gamin. <<_

 

_That sneaky... goddamn sexy bastard!_

_... I hope he hurries getting home.... The least he can do after conspiring against his mate with a_ _blutbad!_

With a long suffering, decidedly grumpy sigh the local Grimm enters their house and flops down onto their couch to wait for his cunning zauberbiest Prince.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So for all of you who wanted to read about Monroe's revenge (and Sean's), this is it... kind of.... ;D


End file.
